


Two for the road

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Just a blowjob though bc I'm lazy, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets on a private jet with his rich, insatiable boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the road

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of #messdrabbles  
> long plane ride + sugar baby w/ Luhan, Sehun, and Jongdae

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

Sehun looks up from fumbling with the seatbelt, promptly flushing and placing the halves of the buckle on either side of them. He places his hands on his lap for lack of something better to do and looks up when a hand reaches over to grasp onto both of his.

Jongdae smiles warmly, seated in the cushioned leather chair across from him. “They’re only present to satisfy safety requirements. You can just tuck them into the seat, if you want. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Sehun smiles as the sound of the jet’s engines picks up. He’s been on planes before. In college, he’d gone abroad for multiple semesters, so he was well versed in finding ways to block out the deafening roar of the engines and maneuvering out of the way so that the businessman next to him wouldn’t fall asleep on his shoulder. But, as they headed down the runway, Sehun noticed the engines weren’t quite so loud, and Jongdae obviously noticed his surprise, telling from the pleased chuckle across from him.

“Our jets are expensive. It’s nice to be able to carry a conversation.” He grins, and Sehun can hear him laugh again as he whips back to face the window as they take off. “Luhan, put down your paperwork! You’re missing out!”

Sehun peeks out of the corner of his eyes at the man seated in the chair across the aisle from him, the sleek table in front of him completely covered by various packets of papers and his sleek laptop. Luhan doesn’t spare them a glance, merely grunts, and Sehun turns back to the window feeling vaguely disappointed.

This was their first vacation together. They’d spent many nights together in expensive hotels around the city, and Sehun had gone with Jongdae and Luhan on separate trips to other countries when they traveled for business, but this was the first time the three of them would travel together. Sehun had thought that the week would be work-free, and he’d certainly made sure to finish every single assignment before coming to the airport. And, more than that, he’s disappointed that Luhan’s attention isn’t on him.

Sehun’s been in other relationships, of course. He’d gone through quite a few in college, always with bittersweet endings that either had to do with Sehun’s neediness or his partner’s neglectfulness. So when he’d met Luhan at a work function and they’d clicked immediately, Sehun had thought he’d found _the one_. 

And then, later that same week, he had found out several things. He’d compiled them into a list:  
1\. Luhan was the director of his company  
2\. Luhan was already in a committed relationship with a man named Kim Jongdae  
3\. Kim Jongdae was also the director of a well-known company  
4\. Both men had a combined net worth of 4 billion dollars. In American currency. Because their companies were international.  
5\. He had absolutely no chance with Luhan

Suffice to say that he had stayed in his bed, in his tiny apartment, for the rest of that weekend. On Monday when he went to work, however, he was called to his boss’ office. And, instead of being fired for fraternizing with the company’s _taken_ director, Luhan had ushered his boss out of the office and presented Sehun with an offer. Apparently, he and his boyfriend had been searching for someone to add to their relationship.

They wanted a sugar baby.

How could Sehun say no?

That had been a year ago. Sehun still lived in his tiny apartment with his average job and salary, but he was treated to a fancy dinner with either one or both of boyfriends, and stayed in their apartments or hotel penthouses on weekends. And whenever he was busy, he would find his fridge stocked with his favorite food, his small collection of household plants with a new addition, or–and this had only happened once–a kitten dozing on his bed. He’d named her Mei under the advisement of Luhan, to which Jongdae had rolled his eyes but had proceeded to call her Mei Mei to please Luhan. 

She was in Jongdae’s apartment, under the watchful eye of his maid for the week. And, after Sehun had expressed his concern, she had also agreed to water the plants in his apartment. He’d also had to ask his boss for vacation leave, which had been an easy ten minute conversation. Comparatively, the following conversation with Luhan had been two hours of begging and included bending over the director’s mahogany desk (he’d been called by his boss an hour later to see the director, who apparently wanted to discuss the importance of his job and argue about the time off.) So to see Luhan doing work was a little insulting.

Sehun busied himself with staring at the fluffy clouds as they climbed higher in the sky, settling down for the ten-or-eleven hour flight to Jongdae’s tropical island–his family owned it, and Sehun had tried his best not to look surprised when he’d been told. Luhan had then gone on to explain why they couldn’t go to one of the three islands his family owned which were much closer, and nicer, in his opinion. 

A light ring roused Sehun from his thoughts and he glanced up at the display above him, expecting to see the little seat belt image. Instead, there was an illuminated penis. It was very detailed, and Sehun blinked twice before turning to Luhan, who was now staring at him. “What?” He asked, sounding dazed. “Is that my–”

“It was Jongdae’s idea,” Luhan said by way of explanation, closing his laptop and shuffling the papers in front of him. “It seems like we’ve reached a safe altitude.”

“Safe?” Sehun repeats, the meaning dawning on him. He doesn’t have to guess what Luhan means when he leans across the aisle and slides a hand around the back of Sehun’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Sehun follows willingly, closing his eyes and parting his lips to allow Luhan to lick languidly into his mouth. He moans low just as Luhan’s other arm snakes around his waist and pressures him into standing. Sehun follows blindly as Luhan leads him to another part of the jet–probably the couch he’d spotted along the back wall when they’d boarded–and sits down first, the hand around Sehun’s waist positioning him on Luhan’s lap, knees on either side and pressing into the plush leather. Sehun places his hands on Luhan’s shoulders, moaning softly when the hand on his waist slides lower to palm his ass.

He breaks away, breathing hard when a mouth latches onto his neck, ravishing the sensitive skin with quick kisses before sucking marks into his throat. Jongdae’s hands immediately work on lifting his shirt, mouth leaving his skin only briefly to pull the fabric up and over his head. A little lower, Luhan growls out, “What did we tell you about wearing a belt?” The question is quickly followed by the sound of Sehun’s belt hitting the floor, and Luhan leans forward to mouth at Sehun’s exposed chest, nipping at the skin around his hardened nipples.

The breath stutters in Sehun’s throat. “Sorry,” he almost whimpers, hands moving to Luhan’s head, the fine hairs like velvet beneath his fingertips. Luhan’s hands take residence on his hips, and Jongdae’s wander down to his zipper, the sound somewhat muffled by Sehun’s soft gasping. 

“It’s okay, babe,” Jongdae allows, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Sehun’s collarbone. “I know a way you can make up for it.” He drags a finger down Sehun’s half-hard length before leaning away and is rewarded with Sehun throwing his head back, a soft cry coming from his throat. Luhan huffs a laugh, warm air against Sehun’s sensitive nipples. He tongues Sehun’s nipple one last time and then lightly pushes him back. Sehun opens his eyes as he lowers himself onto the floor, skinny jeans pooling by his knees after Jongin had forced them down his thighs. He looks up at the two men questioningly, feeling utterly wrecked, and moves only after Luhan inclines his head to the left and Jongdae unzips his suit pants.

Sehun makes quick work of freeing Jongdae’s member from his briefs and pants, pleased to see that Jongdae’s already hard. He licks a stripe up the length, reveling in the answering moan before fitting his mouth around the pulsing member, his right hand coming up to take care of what he can’t swallow. 

“I love watching him suck you off,” Luhan utters, voice almost gravely. Sehun can picture the man reaching down to jack himself off, and faintly wishes he could take care of both men. He moans when a hand cradles the back of his head, following the movement of his bobbing head. “He does it so _well_.”

Jongdae moans in agreement as Sehun swallows around him. “God, I know.” He brushes the back of the man’s head, down to his neck. “You’re so fucking good sucking dick. You know that, don’t you, little minx.” He grabs a tuft of hair and gives it a light tug before settling it back on Sehun’s head as the boy lets out a low moan, the sound vibrating around Jongdae’s length.

Sehun’s jaw is just starting to ache when Jongdae starts to tense beneath him, and he slurps around the member in his mouth the next time he leans down, then stays there, teasing the slit with his tongue and working his hand around Jongdae’s base. The man comes with a choked-off gasp moments later. Sehun swallows it all, giving the swollen head one last suck before leaning back, feeling his own hardness pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his briefs. 

Jongdae notices immediately and pulls Sehun onto his lap. Still riding his high, he only has to thumb at the head before Sehun’s coming with a surprised cry. He hears Luhan’s muted grunt beside him and knows that the man’s coming as well. Sehun twitches a few times and then goes still against Jongdae’s chest, breathing hard onto the man’s shoulder. A hand rubs large circles into his back and Jongdae relaxes, breath calming.

“Well done, sweetheart,” Jongdae croons, and Sehun has to stop himself from curling in on himself at the praise. Jongdae noses at his cheek and he pulls back, leaning in for a chaste kiss. A hand on his neck turns him to face Luhan, who presses a deeper kiss against his lips before removing his hand. Jongdae grins, hand stilling on Sehun’s back. “Welcome to the mile high club.”

Sehun laughs and leans forward once more, cushioning his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder. He hears Luhan tsk and turns to look at the man questioningly. “Hmm?” He hums, the sound breaking only slightly.

“We’re not done with you yet,” Luhan warns, expression darkening as he moves forward to rest a hand on Jongdae’s thigh, to which the other man gives a nod of agreement, eyes glinting maliciously.

Sehun shivers, well on his way to exhaustion, but excitement sparks beneath his skin. These particular expressions have never led to disappointment. He straightens and smiles. “Okay, what next?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have sex everywhere on the island and when they get home Jongdae and Luhan buy Sehun another cat and a cactus shaped like a cat.


End file.
